Link (SSB)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición en Link en ''Super Smash Bros. Para ver información general acerca del personaje, véase Link.'' Link (リンク Rinku) en Super Smash Bros. es uno de los personajes iniciales del juego, y su escenario es el Castillo de Hyrule. Link se encuentra actualmente en la 11ª posición en la tier list, en la clase "C". Atributos Una de las mayores ventajas que tiene Link frente a otros personajes es la cantidad de proyectiles que tiene y el amplio alcance que tienen sus ataques con la Espada Maestra. El Bumerán es un proyectil muy útil para atacar al oponente a distancia y, junto a las bombas, también resultan útiles a la hora de evitar que el oponente llegue al escenario. No obstante estos dos movimientos, al ser proyectiles, pueden ser reflejados. Otra ventaja de Link es su gran instrumento de agarre lo que le permite agarrar a personajes a distancia, sin embargo, este agarre también puede dejar a Link vulnerable en caso de fallar. A la hora de querer causar un K.O., Link cuenta con ataques potentes como sus ataques Smash lateral e inferior y su ataque aéreo hacia abajo. A pesar de la potencia de sus ataques y de su gran ratio de golpe, Link es un personaje pesado y grande, lo que le hace blanco fácil para los combos. Link también destaca por su pobre recuperación, y su baja velocidad, contando con la mayor velocidad de caída del juego (junto con Captain Falcon) y una velocidad aérea media, por lo que le es difícil escapar de combos. Link también es, junto con Pikachu, un personaje que carece de Smash meteórico. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ) ( ): Realiza un ataque con su espada (la cual tiene en su mano izquierda) y la lleva hacia su lado derecho (5%), luego la regresa desde el lado derecho hasta el izquierdo (3%), y después ataca con ésta infinitas veces (mientras no sea interrumpido y se mantenga pulsando repetidamente el botón A) hacia el frente (1-2%), también puede ser posible que ataque con la espada una sola vez (4%). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Ataca con su espada hacia el frente de forma recta (10%, 14%, 16% de daño dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ) ( ): Un ataque con su espada. En cualquier inclinación provoca un 18% de daño. * Fuerte superior ( ): Primero se agacha y luego ataca con su espada hacia arriba formando un semi-circulo desde su frente hasta su espalda. Esto provoca un 10% de daño a su oponente. * Fuerte inferior ( ): Link se agacha y ataca con su espada moviéndola desde su lado izquierdo hasta su lado derecho (al nivel de los pies). Este ataque provoca un 12% de daño. Smash * Lateral ( ) ( ): Link antes de atacar con su espada hace una especie de movimientos con su mano, primero llevándola hacia atrás de su cabeza y luego dando una vuelta completa con su espada la cual gira alrededor de su muñeca (todo esto lo hace sumamente rápido), al hacer esto ataca con la espada hacia el frente. Este ataque provoca 20% de daño. * Superior ( ) ( ) ( ): Link empieza haciendo lo mismo que con su ataque fuerte superior, primero se agacha y luego ataca con su espada hacia arriba sin embargo en esta ocasión no termina el semi-circulo quedándose un poco después de su cabeza (7%) y rápidamente moviendo la espada hacia el lado contrario hacia el que iba (3%) y volviéndolo a hacer con más fuerza esta vez (12%). En total este ataque causa un 22% de daño. * Inferior ( ) ( ): En esta ocasión Link se agacha y ataca con su espada al nivel de los pies, la mueve desde su lado izquierdo hasta su lado derecho y luego la regresa moviéndola con fuerza hacia detrás de su espalda, pudiendo así atacar a los enemigos que tenga enfrente de él y detrás suyo ya que hace este ataque rápidamente. De frente este ataque causa 16% de daño, de espaldas este ataque causa la misma cantidad de daño (16%). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Este ataque Link lanza una patada con su pie izquierdo (8%, 10% dependiendo de cuándo se conecte). * Hacia adelante ( ) ( ): Link lleva su espada hasta la parte derecha de su cabeza y luego la lleva hacia el lado izquierdo descendiendo desde su cabeza hasta los pies dando una vuelta completa él y su espada, ésto lo hace rápidamente. Este ataque provoca un 20% de daño si se da de frente, y 11-12% si le da al oponente desde su espalda. * Hacia atrás ( ) ( ): Link da dos patadas, primero con su pie izquierdo y luego, rápidamente, con su pie derecho. La primera patada da 10% de daño y la segunda también provoca un 10% de daño, en total si se llega a golpear con ambos pies provocará un 20%. * Superior ( ): Link lleva su espada hacia arriba de forma recta apuntando hacia el cielo. Este ataque provoca un 16% de daño. * Inferior ( ): Link pone su espada apuntando hacia abajo y la agarra con sus dos manos. Este ataque provoca un 16% de daño. Agarres y lanzamientos * : Link se pone el escudo en la espalda y y agarra al enemigo, el cual sostiene con su mano derecha, mientras tiene su espada en su mano izquierda. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ): Link, al agarrar a su oponente, le da una patada con su pie derecho. Este ataque causa un 14% de daño. * Lanzamiento trasero ( ): Link pone a su oponente detrás suyo y le da una patada con su pie izquierdo. Este ataque causa un 16% de daño. Ataques especiales Otros Entrada Desciende de una columna de luz con apariencia similar a las que Link usaba para salir de los templos en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ( ) Burla Se para en un pie con su espada en posición de ataque. ( ) Poses de victoria * Da un espadazo hacia la izquierda, luego otro hacia la derecha, luego le da la espalda a la pantalla, dando un espadazo hacia abajo. ( ) ( ) * Da un espadazo hacia la derecha, mueve la espada haciendo que dé vueltas en su mano, y luego la guarda. ( ) * Da un espadazo hacia el frente (a la pantalla) luego pone la espada frente a su cara, y luego la alza hacia arriba. ( ) Paleta de colores 700px|center Tema de victoria center En modos un jugador 1P Game Link es el primer personaje a enfrentar en este modo. Se le enfrenta en una batalla normal en el Castillo de Hyrule. Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px Modo 1P Game border|center|300px Perfil (en inglés) :Link :Link is the valiant boy hero of "The Legend of Zelda" series in which he fights against the evil Ganon to recover the Triforce. Though his tools may change with each adventure, his strength and righteousness remain constant. With his trusty sword and a variety of weapons, he takes adventure head on! :Works :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) Véase también Categoría:Personajes iniciales